Flashes In Spring
by DarkSummer
Summary: Ryosuke was unwillingly attended a social dating party with his friends. Someone there was in the same situation too. What happened next was just coincident? Pairing: Ryousuke & OC


Title: **Flash of Springs**

Category: Anime/Manga » Initial D

Author: Dark Zummer

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Published: 02-06-04, Updated: 06-11-07

Chapters: 1, Words: 2,825

**Chapter 1: Initial Meeting**

**Gunma University**

It was the first day of the Spring Semester. All the freshmen were rushing for their orientation ceremony early in the morning, while the other senior students were already at their respective classes. Most of the car parks in the university compound were filled with all sorts of cars and motorbikes. Silver Toyota Celica drove into the car park in front of the Administration Hall, looking for an empty space. She made the third round, but still could not get a lot.

"Hiya… I'm late!" the female driver sighed as she slowly made another round of searching.

Looking at the digital clock on her dashboard, she dropped her head as if she had given up. It was 10 o'clock, which mean that she was an hour late for her orientation. After a long wait, she finally found one. A long hair girl in a spaghetti stripe and linen blouse got out of the car and walked towards the admin office. She put on a pair of earplugs before she stepped into the office and stood in front of the disciplinary officer.

"Lucky, I'm prepared! That discipline master is damn fierce'" she thought and slowly threw the ear-plugs away as she walked towards her class.

She found an empty seat at the back row. She looked around the lecture theatre. On her left were groups of guys while the front rows were filled with girls. She could tell that they must be those studious students from their looks. The middle rows were the mixture of gals and guys.

"Hi, I'm Shin. What about you?" A guy, who was sitting at the other end, approached her suddenly.

"Hi, I'm Rin. Nice to meet you." The girl replied in her courtesy.

"Rin… what a nice name! Let me introduce you my friends…" Shin took the initiative to introduce all the guys sitting at the back row to her.

Rin nodded with a smile, noticing the atmosphere around her had changed gradually. Some of those guys looked at her in their perverted way, while some of the girls gave her a kind of unfriendly looks.

'I'm not interested in them. Oh my god! Why can't I have a peaceful life here?' She dropped her head boringly. She thought back to her senior high school days.

Rin was a popular girl in her school that all the boys were trying to date her out. She had more 'enemies' than friends and always ended up in fights. Thus, she became a problem student in her high school. She did not know why it always happened and tried to avoid it. She did not know why the girls did not like her. Her father had warned her not to create any troubles again.

Suddenly, a group of senior students came into the class. A tall, medium built, dark spiky hair walked towards the back of the class. He stopped at Rin.

"You're Tanaka Rin, right?" the man bowed and handed her a form. "I hope you'll join our Karate Club. Please!" he begged.

"Thank you, but I'm not joining any clubs. You may leave." Rin replied, boringly.

He looked at her with determination and said in his serious tone, "Please. If you do, our Karate club will be the best club in the university."

Rin sighed as she watched those Karate members digging all sorts of nonsense to make her join them. It was not the end yet. The seniors from many clubs approached her throughout the day. Eventually, an argument began between them. Rin wondered why they wanted her to join their clubs. She slowly walked out of the class during the break, with a group of girls followed. One of the girls pushed her to the wall and began to confront her. Rin looked at them boringly. She did not know how many times this happened to her.

"I'm not interested in those guys so please leave me alone." She replied boringly after listening to their accusation. So what if those guys are rich.

"You'd better stay away from them or else… don't blame us!" one of the girls warned.

'Again!' Rin sighed.

**French Cafe**

"Hey, Rin. What's wrong?" Momoko asked her friend soon after she saw the boring expression on the girl's face.

Rin lay on the table and replied, "Am I easily offend someone? I don't know why my classmates, especially girls, don't like me. The worst thing is that there are many people trying to get me into their clubs."

"Rin, cheer up! We've a social dating party later. They're medical students from your university, maybe you can find someone that you like and start dating." Nikki said with a bright smile.

"What! Not again Nikki," Rin sighed. "I'm such an ugly girl so who will want to date me out. And furthermore, this will not help my situation at all."

"Rin! Don't you know how attractive and pretty you are? Don't you know that those girls are jealous of you?" Nikki told her friend.

"Yes! If you want those girls to stop bothering you, YOU MUST GET YOURSELF A BOYFRIEND! A real one who will protect you in school from harassment," Momoko said, firmly. Her two friends smiled at each other when a plan came into their mind.

An hour later, a group of men in their early twenties sat in front of Rin and her friends. Rin looked away immediately when she saw the cigarettes in their hands. Momoko nudged her friend, cueing her to introduce herself. Rin made a very short introduction of herself and listened to her friends chatted happily with those men. Sitting opposite her was a tall, handsome man, but she did not seemed to be interested. Both of them sat quietly, with Rin playing with her phone and that guy reading a book.

"Sorry, I need to make a move first. Nice to meet all of you all, bye." Rin got up and leave after a good 30 minutes.

The man opposite her looked at her and left the restaurant after a short while. Rin got into her Celica while the man got into his white RX7 Savanna and both of them drove off in different direction.

Takahashi Ryosuke got out of his FC, leaned against his car and took out his cigarette. He noticed silver Celica; it was familiar. He watched the girl emerged from the car and walked towards the building. 'She's studying here, too.' He thought.

Rin walked into her class boringly. She did not feel like coming to school at all after yesterday's incident. She sat in the front row with those bookworms and left the class immediately, hoping to avoid any trouble. However, she met with those guys who wanted her to join their clubs again. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could and jumped into the small bushes nearby. Rin hid there for a long while without noticing that there was someone there, too. She looked up to the dark hair man who was looking at her. Shock! He was the guy she saw yesterday.

"They're gone. You can come out now." Ryosuke told her.

"Thanks… Err… Takahashi-Sempai" Rin said as she tidied herself.

"Rin, you should go that way." Ryosuke told her.

Rin nodded and quickly walked to her car. The Celica sped off in a few minutes. Rin met her friends again after class. Momoko and Nikki could tell from her face what was on her mind. They told Rin about the race this weekend, but Rin was not interested again and refused to go.

"Do you have anything you interested or wish to do?" Nikki asked, annoyingly. "You should find yourself a boyfriend and that might solve all your problems. What you need to do is just nodded your head to those guys out there!"

"All of them are smokers and I don't like that." Rin replied.

"Why don't you tell us earlier? I'll find someone who doesn't smoke for you. Promise, you are going to go out with him!" Nikki smiled while Rin nodded.

Rin was shopping alone in Ginza. She did not notice that there was someone following her. She put her shopping bags in her trunk and drove off.

"What's wrong with my car?" She felt something as soon as she drove down the street.

She saw a car following her and turned into the highway before she stopped on the road shoulder. She got out of the car and sighed when she saw her front tire punctured, without noticing that the other three were flattened too. She looked around and started to change the tire.

Ryosuke was driving along the highway when he saw a familiar Celica. He pulled over behind the Celica and confirmed that it was someone he knew. He walked over to the girl and offered his help.

"I can manage by myself, thanks" She refused and continued her work.

"I don't think so, look at these," he pointed at the other three tires. "Do you carry 4 spare tires in your trunk?" he asked with a smile.

"Darn it! Who did this to me?" Rin sighed. She finished the work and kept her tools, looking at the car.

Before she decided what to do next, a black BMW stopped in front of her. Four men got out of the car and walked to them. They looked at Ryosuke with a fierce glare, cueing him to leave. Rin slowly relayed the situation. These four men must be the one who punctured her tires and plotted to help her. She did not know if she was lucky to meet Ryosuke, but before she could think of anything, she pushed him away. She turned back and looked at her windscreen. A baseball bat in one of the men's hand smashed her windscreen as she pushed Ryosuke from being hit. Rin returned them an angry glare and threw her punch on one of them. A little fight began. As they were out numbered and fought empty-handed, Ryosuke pulled Rin towards his car before both of them escaped. Rin looked at him and noticed that he was injured. She then directed him to her house, which was not far from the highway.

"Wow, my little girl finally brought her boyfriend home tonight!" Anson greeted his daughter and Ryosuke with a smile.

"Quiet, Otosan. My car is on the highway. Can you arrange it to the garage? Please don't ask anything now, I'll tell you later." Rin ordered her dad.

Anson quickly left the room after his daughter's order.

Ryosuke followed the girl upstairs. She gave him a towel and a T-shirt before led him to the bathroom. Rin returned to her room, changed her clothes and took out the first-aid box. She helped him with his wound. Beside a few bruises on his body, he had a small cut at the back of his head.

"You must have a brain scan. I accompany you to the hospital tomorrow." Rin said with concerns, as she dressed his wound.

"Never mind. I'm all right." He replied.

"No, I insist. You're injured because of me and therefore, it's my responsibility. Anyway, thanks for helping me. You can have this room tonight," she said.

"I'm leaving now. I can't stay here. It's inappropriate." He replied and got up.

"No, you must stay. Look at the time; it's already past midnight. What time will you reach home? Make yourself comfortable and good night." Rin turned to the door, "If you want to leave, go ahead. But I will be very upset."

"Rin let me see your arm." He walked over and looked at her wound.

Anson came back after collected his daughter's car.

"Ahh… It's pain! Can't you be gentle a little? Ouch!" Rin hissed, as Ryosuke attended her wound.

Anson rushed upstairs and stopped at the guestroom. "Oh my little princess, it's a painful for the first time." He thought as he stood behind the door. He sighed in relief when he saw Ryosuke was dressing Rin's wound.

"Stop looking at me likes that, Otosan! Go and sleep! There's nothing between us like what you're having in your dirty and corrupted mind!" Rin shouted at Anson.

Ryosuke smiled at Anson's expression and said to Rin, "Don't talk to your father this way?"

"None of your business!" Rin left the room in a huff.

Ryosuke chuckled at the girl's reaction.

**Next morning**

"Otosan," Rin came into the house after she looked at her car. She was upset at the damages to her car.

"I'll get it fixed," Anson hugged his daughter, knowing what she felt. "Go and see your guest. I think he must be up by now."

Rin walked to the guestroom with a set of clothes. She put his clothes on the bed and went down to prepare breakfast. Anson looked at the lifeless girl in concerns.

"Do these clothes fit you?" Rin asked Ryosuke.

Ryosuke nodded before he sat down and joined their breakfast. Anson began to ask Ryosuke a few questions.

"Do you have any girlfriend, young man?" Anson asked.

"Dad!" Rin exclaimed.

Ryosuke was amused by Rin's reaction and replied, "No, Tanaka-San."

"What do you think of my daughter?" Anson continued.

Rin sighed and gave up stopping her father from asking those 'unrelated' questions. It was a curiosity for her father when this was the first time she brought a guy home. She knew that he was just showing his concern. Of course, she could tell that her father was happy.

"Dad, I think you shouldn't ask such question. We're barely knowing each other so the question is irrelevant," she tried to save Ryosuke.

"She's beautiful," Ryosuke replied politely.

Rin immediately gave Ryosuke a quick glare.

"It's good to hear that. I hope I will see you more often," Anson smiled. "By the way, what time is your class?"

"One o'clock," Rin replied while Ryosuke nodded.

As soon as they finished their breakfast, both Rin and Ryosuke left the house. Rin insisted that he must have a check-up. Rin waited patiently outside the room. She was praying that he was fine. Half an hour later, Ryosuke came out from the room with the doctor.

"What did the doctor say?" Rin asked, anxiously.

Ryosuke saw her expression and said, "He said that there's some blood clogging in my brain and I may need an operation."

"Serious? Sorry, but don't worry. I'll ask my dad to find the best neurologist to cure you." Rin replied and began to call her dad.

Ryosuke stopped her by grabbing her phone in her hand and smiled, "I'm kidding."

Rin looked up at him with her teary eyes. She was very angry when she realized that he was making fun of her.

"Was it fun?" she asked, angrily.

Ryosuke was shocked when his joke went overboard. He pulled her over and wrapped his arms around her tight.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Rin cooled down after a while and she pushed herself out from his embrace. She was blushing furiously with her mind went blank. It was the first time that she was hugged by a guy. She could feel that that her heart was pounding fast.

"Let's have some lunch before I send you to class," he said and grabbed her hand before leading her to his car.

"Can we go somewhere that is not cafeteria?" Rin proposed because she just wanted to stay away from trouble.

Ryosuke turned to a small cafe near the university. Both of them were acting a bit awkward at first, but as they spoke, the atmosphere changed. Rin finally smiled and that made him relieved. He wanted to walk her to the class but Rin refused. She did not want to get into trouble, as she heard that he was very popular in the campus.

"See you after the class," Ryosuke smiled.

Rin nodded and hurried walked to the east gate.

**... TBC ...**


End file.
